Multiple designs and embodiments of electromagnetic clutches and/or brakes are well-known in automotive engineering.
In this connection, also known are frictional locking systems, for example single-surface brakes, or disk brakes and disk clutches respectively, as well as positive locking systems, like tooth clutches, that usually execute axial switching movements.
From 196 13 763 C1, a switchable braking or coupling device (friction brake and/or friction clutch) is known, comprising a first part of the device having an axially movable pressure ring, which is movable against a second part of the device by actuating and resetting the devices between two axially offset working positions. A friction element is further arranged between the pressure ring and the second part of the device, which operates in an active position of the pressure ring, while the pressure ring releases the friction element in the other position, an array of spring tabs with their tab ends being fastened clearance-free in the region of the first part of the device. A corresponding array of redirecting links is further provided, which are flexibly supported on one end by the pressure ring and on the other end by the clear tab ends, for redirecting the axial movement of the pressure ring to a radial movement of the clear tab ends, both ends of the redirection elements being offset axially and radially from each other. According to DE 196 13 763 C1, a cylindrical drum is provided at the second part of the device, which overlaps the free tab ends radially, the friction element being arranged in the radial space between the cylinder surface of the drum and the free tab ends.
The objective of the present invention is to disclose an electromagnetic clutch, brake and/or lock, which enables a switchable connection of a powered and an unpowered or static part of a functional unit. In this connection, a torque-transmitting connection should be established in a first operating state, and in a second operating state, both parts are separated, thus preventing torque transmission. In addition, the clutch, brake and/or lock according to the present invention should require little installation space.